


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by greenglowsgold



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, not entirely professional EMTs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenglowsgold/pseuds/greenglowsgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck wakes up in the back of an ambulance. Damnit, he'd been waiting for the <i>bus</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 Fuckurt Advent Calendar, Day 5. This one's gen, and fluffier than you'd think given the 'hypothermia' tag.

 

Puck woke up in the back of an ambulance.

Okay, he didn’t  really , that would have been much more dramatic.

Truth told, he woke up some time after the bus he’d been waiting for outside had come and gone, but hadn’t felt much need to  get up, even when some guy grabbed his shoulder and tried to talk to him. And then there were more guys. Puck wasn’t too concerned, just kind of drifted a bit, and it was only once he was in the ambulance that he realized it was time to sit up and take notice and say “What?” when a man asked for his name.

“Oh, you heard me that time?”

Puck blinked up at the man leaning over him. “What?” he repeated, brilliantly. He was still working on adjusting to the part with the ambulance. He’d been waiting for a  bus .

“Hey, you awake? Are you hearing me?” The men was leaning closer, frowning now.

“Mmhmm,” Puck hummed.

“Okay, that’s good. That’s progress.”

“What?” Puck repeats. He thinks it’s the only word he knows.

“You’re in an ambulance. My name’s Kurt, and my partner Finn is driving.”

There was a distinct snort of laughter from somewhere behind Puck, loud enough to hear even past the vague buzzing in his ears.

The man - Kurt - turned to frown at the noise instead of Puck. “I’m sorry, he thinks that’s funny every time I say it. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

Puck thought about it. “M’nose is cold.”

Kurt glanced to the side at some kind of screen; it looked like one of those machines that beeped in hospitals, whatever they were called. “I should think all of you was cold, you’ve got mild hypothermia from sleeping outside. Is your nose worse than everything else?”

Puck thought about it some more. “M’ears are cold.”

“Okay.” Kurt smiled. “Good start… Can you feel that?”

Since Puck hadn’t even known he was meant to feel anything before he heard the question, he shook his head. Weird, the world was shaking too, just a little bit.

“What about…”

“Ow!”

“That. Good.”

“Ow,” Puck moaned again, wishing he had a better sense of where his limbs were situated so he could rub his damaged ear.

“You’re shivering, too. That’s a good sign.”

Ohhhh, shivering. That would explain why things were shaking. Did he really get hypothermia waiting for the damn  bus ? He was never going to live this down.

Puck tried to pull his hand under the blanket that he’d just noticed was helpfully laid over him, but Kurt grabbed him by the forearm and tugged it back out. “Nope. Hey, nope. Your hands want to warm up  slowly , okay? We’re just a few minutes from the hospital.”

The hand on his arm was  nice . He felt that one. Ma used to rub his arms when he was cold. Oh shit, Ma. She was gonna kill him if he didn’t make it home in time for the candles.

“Happy Hanukkah,” he muttered.

“Yes,” Kurt agreed vaguely, looking back at the screen. His eyes tracked the non-beeping beeps. He had very nice eyes.

That felt like a thought that deserved to be spoken out loud, so he did. “You have really nice eyes.”

There was another round of laughter from the driver’s seat.

“Shut up, Finn.”

Puck grinned. He liked Finn.


End file.
